


The rival

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Weird, ghost - Freeform, to be finished later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The rival

It was a beautiful day in the town of Elmore, the city was blooming and the people were smiling. It was a truly peaceful place, the birds were chirping and the grass was greener than ever.

And all that glorious peace was unceremoniously interrupted by the sudden falling of a giant metal ball downhill and threatening to destroy the city hall.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Gumball shouted as his mother drew their car after the giant ball.

“Well maybe this WOULND’T be happening if you had for once obeyed your mother!” She nagged with a furious tone in her voice.

“What are you talking about this has nothing to do with me not obeying you!”

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, “Do I seriously need to remind you of the events that led to this moment of chasing a giant metal monster?”

“Normally that furious glare would compel me to say no, but I have short attention span so I actually don’t remember.”

Nicole let out a scream of rage, which prompted Gumball’s sister, Anais, to speak up.

“How about I spare you the trouble and do it for you.” She waited a couple seconds before clearing her throat, “It all started yesterday, before we were ready to get to school…”

 

“Come on Darwin, it’s time!”

The walking fish headed out of the room he shared with his brother, looking a little down on his luck.

“What’s the matter bro? Why are you looking like that?”

“I don’t know, I have a bad feeling about today. My gills are acting out and I couldn’t find my favorite pants.”

“Dude, you don’t even own pants. You’re just imagining it,” Gumball said reassuringly. “Just chillax, it’s going to be a normal boring day like any other.”

“I just hope you’re right.”

They went downstairs and had breakfast with the rest of their family, and after that the school bus arrived.

“See? Normal breakfast, normal bus, normal boring soul-crushing routine,” Gumball said with a smile that soon faded because of the soul-crushing part.

“Yeah, I guess you were right. It’s not like anything dramatic could have changed over the weekend with the potential of ruining my li-WHAT THE”

“What? What are you looking at?” Gumball asked Darwin, but the latter was frozen in shock and could only raise a finger to point at something that the blue cat could have never foreseen in a thousand years.

It was Carrie, the ghost girl that his brother had a crush on.

And she was happily chatting up with a handsome boy neither of them had ever seen before. Which was really odd, considering they knew mostly everybody in Elmore and the boy was-well, a zombie.

“Okay, there’s something I’d never believed possible,” Gumball mused. He looked over at his brother, who was still frozen in shock.

He sighed and dragged him into an empty pair of seats, “Dude chillax, for all we know he could be his cousin or something. There’s nothing to worry about.”

They peeked over at them, at by the way the guy was dangerously close to Carrie’s face and the way she was blushing in return, it was safe to say they were not cousins.

“Okay…maybe it’s just-a really attractive dude that obviously likes her back. Nothing to worry about!”

Darwin was now fuming at this point.

Now they were in school, Darwin being a mixture of jealous rage and heartbreaking sorrow.

“I can’t believe she’d cheat on me like that!” He stomped angrily through the halls.

“Uh, sorry to be the ‘points out the obvious’ guy, but you guys aren’t dating?” Gumball said awkwardly.

“Well, not really but we’re together! Sort of,” Darwin said unconvincingly.

“I thought you guys had gone for ice cream after the ‘ghostbusters that actually just want your candy’ episode.”

“Uh…well…we…sort of…didn’t,” the orange fish admitted.

“What? Why not?” Gumball asked in disbelief.

“I never gathered the courage to call her! You know my voice cracks when I’m nervous and over the phone it’s even worse!”

“Then just go to her house or something! Or just talk to her during recess! Come on man, I’m the one supposed to be weird and terrible with romance, not you!”

“I know!” Darwin rubbed his eyes in shame. “I don’t know what to do now! She’s with some other guy all because I was too chicken to act like a real fish!”

“Hold on, we don’t know for certain they are together. We can just ask around, I’ll go and ask Penny. Look she’s right there!” He pointed at the girl in question, she was standing a couple feet away while talking to a girl who was a literal cloud-Masami.

“Go and ask her now! Go go go go!” Darwin rushed him.

“Okay! Geez, chillax dude.”

“Stop saying that!”

Gumball just stuck his tongue out as he approached Penny and Masami.

“Hey guys!”

“Hi Gumball!” They greeted him with a smile.

“I know this might sound weird, but I need to ask you something about Carrie.”

“Let me guess, Darwin is jealous of her new boyfriend and asked you to get info about him.”

“Wow! How did you know?” Gumball asked bewildered.

“It’s a girl thing,” Penny winked. “Also, he’s not her boyfriend. Yet”

“She met him last Saturday at a punk rock concert, he goes here too so they agreed to take the bus together.”

“But by the way he was flirting with her I would bet they’ll get together by the end of the week.”

“Masami!” Penny scolded her, “don’t be like that, Darwin is eavesdropping right there.”

She said that in a whisper since the fish boy was looking at them from inside a trash can, and by the way the vein in his head was beating it was safe to say he didn’t look pleased with how the conversation was going.

“I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. If Darwin wants Carrie to notice him he better do something about it before it’s too late.”

The girls walked off after that, leaving Gumball to pick up the pieces of his jealous brother.

“Come on dude, you head them, he’s not her boyfriend! You can still win her back.”

“But how? I’m not good with this, you know that,” Darwin looked down at his feet.

“You know what? I’ll help you! I’m the master of _amor_ ,” he said as some Spanish guitars played in the background. It turned out to be the exchange student behind them.

“I don’t have a choice do I.”

“Nope!”

He looked straight into the camera, “Let operation ‘Ghost Love’ begin!”


End file.
